For The Love Of Tori
by Lillith Nicole
Summary: Jade and Tori get in a fight and Jade is wiling to do anything to make things right
1. Author's note

Looking back at this I noticed that I messed up really bad, I left things out on some chapters and a few other things. So I will be posting it as another story as a one shot. I plan on leaving this up but if you have been following it, or are just tuning in I suggest you check it out. It will be posted as soon as I put this up under "For The Love Of Tori Redone."


	2. Chapter 1

Jade stood at the foot of the bed watching Tori methodically pile all of her things into two suitcases. "Please Tori. Just give me time to show you I'm sorry. I know that I fucked up I do, and I'm sorry but please don't leave me. I love you so much that it hurts."

Without looking up Tori replied, "It's so crass to swear jade." She didn't say anything else. She didn't even look up. She just kept packing. Jade could see that she wasn't going to budge. So she took matters into her own hands. "Fine, if you want to throw away four years together for one little thing the-"Jade was cut off when Tori started to yell.

"ONE LITTLE THING? REALLY? YOU THINK IT WAS ONE LITTLE THING?" she stared at Jade for a moment and continued on a little calmer. "I was here the entire time you were on tour with your slutty little backup singer. You told me to stay here because I quote, don't need to go through all the stress, unquote. So I stayed her, paying bills and sleeping alone so you could do drugs and fuck Jasmine. And you didn't even have the balls to admit that what you did was wrong. That hurts the worst Jade, that's why we're done."

Jade was speechless. Tori was right and she knew it. But she had to try to make this right. "If you can give me one more chance I will have Jasmine fired right now and we can go to marriage counseling starting tomorrow. You can go with me on all my tours, Just please don't leave me." Jade starred at Tori like if she took her eyes off of her for one moment she would disappear.

Tori sighed and sat on the bed. She loved Jade, she really did. And she always would. But if Jade was going to disrespect her she couldn't do this anymore. But she owed it to Jade to try again, just this once. "Ok, fine. But firing Jasmine and marriage counseling are things that I won't back out on, you said it not me, so don't get mad about it. And no more drugs at all. They're dangerous, and I love you too much to lose you to something stupid. Those are my terms. Take 'em or leave 'em."

Jade closed her eyes and smiled in relief. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "If I have you I will do anything. I love you, Tori."


	3. Chapter 2

This is for all of those people who say that it should be longer. I can't guarantee that it will be like 20 Chapters but I will add a few more.

The next day Jade and Tori were in the car driving to see Dr. Lisa Hardrick. She was the best marriage counselor in California, and she just happened to have her office twenty minutes away from Jade and Tori's house. The conversation was strained.

"So, Jade, did you fire Jasmine yet? I didn't hear you call her or anything."

"No, I wanted to wait until after our appointment. I didn't know if it would be pertinent." Jade sighed. Jasmine was her best backup singer. She didn't want to let her go but she would rather have Tori.

"Good call."

From there the conversation died again. After another five minutes they arrived at the clinic. When they got out and went into the building Jade tried to hold Tor's hand but Tori kept pushing her hand away. went up to the receptionist and gave her their names. "Dr. Hardrick will be with you in a moment." T..he receptionist didn't give them another glance. One moment turned into thirty minutes. Finally ..though the receptionist spoke to them. "The doctor will see you now. Just go through that door on the right and she will be on the other side. "Took her long enough." Jade mumbled under her breath. Tori shot her a look and spoke to the receptionist. "Thank you."

As they were walking through the door Tori reprimanded Jade. "That was rude Jade. I'm sure Dr. Hardrick is a busy woman with more clients than just us." Jade pouted and just as she was going to reply she noticed that there was a woman standing there, presumably Dr. Hardrick. She spoke to them. "Don't stop on my account." Jade just glared. "Well now, let's go to my office. I am very excited to meet you."

oOoO

An hour later Jade and Tori walked out of the clinic. They felt better about themselves and their relationship. She is good at what she does. She even put Jade at ease and that was no small job. She also made Jade laugh. As they were walking out of her office Dr. Hardrick said to Jade, "And next week we'll touch on your scissor obsession." Jade gave a small chuckle but didn't reply. This time, on the way to the car Tori let Jade hold her hand. "I think that this'll be good for us, Jade. I mean, she even got you to open up to her. And I had no Idea that you felt that way. I would never leave you as long as you make an effort to heal our relationship. You're fame isn't what was keeping me with you"

Tori was talking about how Jade had let slip that she was scared Tori was only with her because of her fame. Not that she thinks Tori is a gold digger, though. It took Tori the rest of their session to convince her that she was with Jade because she actually loves her. All in all the two women went home feeling very happy and confident.


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days after their appointment with doctor Hardrick went well for Jade and Tori. Jade was legitimately sorry about Jasmine. She loved Tori dearly. And she didn't want that screwed up by some backup singer that she didn't have any actual feelings for. She did call and not only break it off with Jasmine but she also fired her. But in an attempt to make things right she offered to try and get her a job with an up and coming artist that she knew. But Jasmine refused.

What jade didn't know about Jasmine was that she had a history of mental illness and stalking. And in her mind Jade was hers. Jade belonged to Jasmine. While Jade took off a year to fix things with Tori, Jasmine was obsessing over Jade and how to get her back. It didn't even register in her mind that Jade didn't love her, that she loved Tori. In her mind she assumed that Tori was making Jade give her up, that Jade actually loved her. She also assumed that it was her job to rescue Jade from the evil Tori. And Jade and Tori had no idea of the trouble that would befall them soon enough.

OoOo

It was about four months into the year that Jade took off from her career. Tori and her were still seeing Dr. Hardrick and would continue to do so until Jade got back into her singing career. It was a Saturday in July, and it was really hot. Jade went to the store to get something for a special dinner with Tori. Tori had just come back from visiting her mom when she noticed that the front door was wide open. Now, They lived in a really good part of town but it still made her nervous. She walked slowly in the door looking around the open space. Suddenly she felt a pain in the back of her skull. Before she passed out she saw that Jasmine was standing next to her. And she was holding Jade and Tori's wedding Picture.

A few minutes after the attack Jade was standing in the checkout lane of the grocery store when her phone dinged. It was a text from had said that her mother had an emergency and she would be home late and not to wait up. Jade texted back and said Ok and that she loved Tori. Jade was a little disappointed but she understands family matters. She would put everything away and do it tomorrow if everything was ok.

oOoO

A few hours later Tori woke came to in a dank basement. Her head hurt and her neck was sore from the position that she was in for hours. Slowly her eyes began to focus and she could make out a shape in front of her. She could see that it was Jasmine. Jasmine really was a pretty girl. She could be a model if she wanted to. She had a face that was both innocent and devilish at the same time. Her hair was just about the same color as honey with natural streaks of lighter blond running through it. It was her pride and joy. She only cut it once a year so it normally would hang down to her butt. At the moment though Jasmine looked like a wild woman. Her normally perfect make up was streaked with tears and marks where she rubbed them away. Her hair was disheveled and slightly greasy. And the look in her eyes was scary. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Hello, Tori. I'm glad you're Awake." She smiled. "We need to talk about your death."


	5. Chapter 4

"Hello, Tori. I'm glad you're Awake." She smiled. "We need to talk about your death."

Since Jasmine took the time to gag her she couldn't reply.

"It won't be messy. I don't want to clean up after you." She tapped her lips with her pointer finger for a few seconds in thought while starting past Tori.

"Ah, I know." She jumped a little in excitement. "I'll suffocate you." She sounded pleased with herself.

"But first let's make a call to Jadey." She dialed her phone. Tori heard Jade pick up but she could only hear Jasmine's end of the call. She heard everything that Jasmine said. And as the conversation went on Tori became more and more frightened. Suddenly Jasmine put the phone on speaker. Tori could hear Jade talking to her.

"Tori? Tori? Listen to me, I love you. I will save you just don't lose hope. I'll see you soo-" Jasmine ended the call.

She didn't say anything to Tori. She just paced around the basement for 10 minutes. Suddenly they heard a car come in the driveway. Just a few seconds later they heard the front door open and feet on the floor upstairs. Just as Tori was going to scream suddenly the light was out and there was a gun being held to her temple. The entire time Tori was pulling on the ropes that bound her hands. Jasmine tied the ropes loose without realizing it. Suddenly her right hand came free, then her left. She jumped up and tackled Jasmine. They booth fought for the gun. Just as Jade started coming down the stairs a gunshot stilled both women.


	6. Chapter 5

Jade looked outside. No, that wasn't Tori either. It was the day after Jade last talked to Tori. She was a bit worried, Tori hasn't answered any of her texts. She wanted to call Mrs. Vega but if they didn't get that emergency settled then she would just be stirring the pot. Jade decided that if she didn't hear from Tori in another hour she would call Mrs. Vega. But in the time between she sat down to write a song that has been dancing around her head for a few days. After a few minutes her phone rang. She jumped up to answer it, but when she saw the caller I.D. she grimaced. "Hello Jasmine. What's up?" She couldn't keep a bit of rudeness from her voice.

"Hey Jadey, how have you been? Want to go get some coffee later and then I don't know…hang out for a while?" Jade could tell where Jasmine was going with this. Her voice was oozing suggestiveness.

"Look Jasmine, I love Tori. She completes me and I like to think I complete her. What we had is over. I was and still am with Tori. I wish I could make you understand that."

Jade heard Jasmine give a sniff of disdain. "No, you love me."

"No I don't, Jasmine." Jade put her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be you'll never see Tori again." Jade snapped to attention. "I was going to let you see her one more time before I killed her but not now."

"You have Tori? Jasmine don't do anything you'll regret. Please."

"She can hear you now Jadey. Say bye-bye to your precious Tori."

"Tori? Tori? Listen to me, I love you. I will save you just don't lose hope. I'll see you soo-" the line went dead.

Jade dialed 911 as she went to her gun cabinet. "Hello 911 whats your emergency?"

My wife has been kidnapped. I know where she is, the address is 4811 Timothy street. A woman named Jasmine Holbrook took her. I'm going over there now. "

"Ma'am you need to leave this to the police. They will save your wife." Jade hung up before the operator could start the next sentence. She got in her car and drove 80 miles an hour the entire way to Jasmine's house When she pulled in the driveway she jumped right out of the car. The front door was locked, but Jade knew where the spare key was. In less than ten seconds she was in the house. She wanted to shout for Tori but she didn't want things to go South either. She could hear the distant wails of the police cars in the distance. Quickly and efficiently she checked the entire house. Either they weren't there or they were in the basement. The sirens were even closer now. Maybe five minutes away. Slowly she opened the basement door. The police had arrived. The basement was dreary at best and scary at worst. Slowly she started down the stairs but faster when she heard a fight. She heard a gunshot.


	7. Chapter 6

Seconds after Jade heard the gun go off two things happened. The police ran down the basement stairs to Jade and she felt a searing pain in her abdomen. When she looked down at the hand covering her stomach she saw blood. Then it all went dark.

OoOo

Twelve hours later Tori sat in the hospital next to Jade's bed. She was quiet, breathing deeply in and out. It took Tori quite a bit of time and multiple explanations to figure out why Jade had been shot. Apparently when she and jasmine had been fighting over the gun it had went off. Then it ricocheted off of the basement wall and hit Jade. It had barely missed her spine. But it was straight through and shouldn't leave any lasting damage besides a scar, which in Jades words was pretty "wicked."

Tori's attention was diverted from Jade when she heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. She looked up and saw an older gentleman, maybe a few years older than her father, standing in the door way. He wasn't a doctor; Tori knew that because he was not wearing any sort of doctor's coat. He was dressed in an expensive suit and he looked so familiar. A family friend? No. She heard Jade shift in her sleep and glanced over at her. While looking into her wife's face she realized why he looked so familiar. She spoke to him. "Hello, Mr. West."

"Hello, you must be Jade's wife Victoria. I would like to speak with you." He glanced at Jade's bed. "Alone."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Its Tori. Jades asleep and I'm not leaving her side. Besides, she's your daughter." She emphasized the word your.

"Yes well, fine then. I love Jade, she is my only daughter. I know that she may have told you different but I just wanted the best for her, which is why I pushed her so hard."

Tori nodded, she didn't want to say anything yet.

He cleared his throat and continued. "I want to get back into her life. I know that she is not happy with me, but I would like your help to convince that I am serious. Her mother misses her, too. I would like to be a family again." He loosened his tie and looked down.

Tori studied the man closely. He seemed a bit more formal than necessary but he sounded sincere. "Alright Mr. West, I can tell her my opinion of it but that's all. She is her own person. But if you really want to get back into your daughter's life I suggest that you show her that you're serious instead of talking to me."

He looked at Tori, and started to talk. "I know, I just wanted to test the waters first." He was going to say more but his phone went off. It must have been a text because he looked at the screen and he muttered a simple goodbye and I'll be in touch. Then he was gone. Tori looked over at Jade and started laughing. She was going to be pissed when she found out.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry about not updating sooner I just kind of lost my mojo for a little while. I don't know anything about gun shot wounds so I'm sorry if I'm way off.

"Can I please have a big Mac or something? Anything but this!" Jade held up the plate with what was supposed to have a hamburger on it, But really it looked like a mud pie on a bun. It was an hour since Jade's dad came to talk to Tori. She was trying to wait until Jade had eaten before she told her, but Jade was not cooperating with the idea. "No Jade. Eat that and then if your stomach can handle it you can go home and eat all the big Macs that you want. They just want to see you eat something before they send you home. Now eat." Tori said the last part a bit more forcefully than she should have. Even she winced at how she sounded. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Jade. Its just that I'm worried about you. I almost lost you." Tori looked down.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I let _that bitch _take you. It's my fault. I'll be fine. Now go home and get a shower and some clean clothes. By the time that you get back I will have eaten and have been released." Tori's eyes flashed

"NO Jade! You didn't let her take me, she KIDNAPPED ME! You didn't want that to happen as much as I didn't. Please don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault, except maybe Jasmines. And she's mentally unstable." Tori Kissed Jade on her forehead and walked out the door. Before she was totally out of sight she turned and spoke to Jade over her shoulder. "By the way Jade, I met your father today." Then she left. Tori could hear Jade yelling for her to come back and the nurses telling Jade to quiet down. Tori smiled. Jade was going to be four different kinds of pissed when she got back.

oOoO

Three hours later Tori walked back into Jades room with a drink in each hand. Jade sat on her bed in a pair of blue hospital scrubs. Tori giggled at the idea of Jade threatening them out of a young intern. Silently she put one of the drinks in Jades outstretched hand.

"I see that you love me enough to sneak me in a drink." Despite her playful tone Jade's face gave her away. She was still mad about Tori's announcement about her father and subsequent disappearance.

"I didn't sneak it in, I called in to be sure you could have it." Tori smiled at Jade, hoping to make peace.

"That's my little miss sunshine." Jade's tone was sour. Tori decided to throw the dog a bone.

"He wants to see you. He wants to be back in your life again. I know that you aren't on speaking terms with you him but your daughter almost dying tends to put things into perspective for you."

Jade looked at Tori like she suddenly sprouted a second set of arms. "He is a slave driver. He just wants to make it public that I'm his daughter because he thinks it will help his business." Tori rolled her eyes.

"How will it help his business? Everybody and their brother already knows that you're his daughter. All you have to do it look on Wikipedia." Jade didn't answer, she just furrowed her brows and looked down, knowing that she lost.

"Fine. When all this blows over we can meet for lunch sometime." Jade sighed like it was the biggest inconvenience in the world.

"Way to be an adult, babe." Tori rolled her eyes.

Before Jade could use one of her snappy comebacks a nurse walked in with her release papers in hand. "Sweet Jesus, I thought that you guys were going to be another 2 hours." The nurse glared at her, if Jade wasn't a patient she might have done worse.

"Here are your papers; your information for your follow up visit is in the packet, plus any information on how to care for the wound at home. If there's any sign of infection go to the emergency room. Other than that we'll see you in three days. Any questions?" Jade and Tori both shook their head. The nurse walked out.

"Her bedside manor was horrible." Jade grinned like it wasn't her fault. Tori just grabbed her bad and rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

In honor of this most likely being the last chapter its extra long. So I have a question for you guys, Should I do a sequel, it wouldn't be anything too action packed, and probably half as long. It would probably just be about their life with the new child. PM me or write it in a review. Just let me know.

It's been a month since Jade was shot. Her wound was healing nicely and very soon it would be healed all the way. They were sitting in their living room in their bathing suits, not because it they were planning on going swimming but because it was that damn hot. "Can we PLEASE get in the pool, I'm dyeing Tori."

Tori didn't even glance at her, "You heard what the doctor said, after your next appointment, which is tomorrow by the way, so you'll be fine. They just want to make sure it isn't going to be reopened. But I tell you what, I'll call and see if they have an open slot for today still."

Jade looked only slightly appeased. "Fine, as long as I get to go swimming."

Tori walked into the other room to make the call, and while she did that Jade reached into her bag for a little rectangular box. She opened it and looked at the necklace sitting inside. When she heard Tori's footsteps she quickly hid the box between her and the couch cushion.

"Good news, they can fit you in later this afternoon, about four o' clock. And if they tell you that you're all healed we'll go swimming. In fact we'll invite your parents over for an impromptu barbecue." Jade grimaced, but she knew not to argue, and secretly she didn't want to either. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Tori, and still not very easily then, but she was glad her father was back in her life. But her mind turned to other things.

"Hey tor," she grabbed the box she had been hiding and got off the couch to kneel in front of her wife. "I love you and you have no Idea how glad I am that we didn't split. I have a questing for you." Jade open the box and held it out to Tori so that she could see inside. "Will you marry me? Again." She looked a little flustered. " I mean do you want to renew our vows? I already got you a ring, so I went to a jewelry store and had them make a necklace to match it."

Tori was in shock, she hadn't seen this coming. Her eyes started filling with tears and she smiled. "I would love to marry you. Again."

Jade smiled that sweet smile she saved for Tori alone and stood up to kiss her wife. The kiss lasted for quite awhile, and when they finally did come up for air Tori swatted Jade's bottom and told her to get ready for her appointment. Still reeling from the kiss, she walked in a daze to her closet. Being that it was as hot as Hades Jade decided on a plain purple tank top and a pair of denim shorts. As she went to put her shirt on her bullet wound caught her attention, her shirt forgotten on the bed. She put her hand over it, thanking whatever it was that kept Tori safe, whether it was God, aliens, or just pure chance and luck. It didn't matter what made it happen that way. She was grateful. She heard Tori calling her name from the entry way and the jingle of keys. Obviously little miss sunshine wanted to leaving now and be twenty minutes early. Jade snickered and went to meet her wife before she decided to get Jade herself.

OoOo

"You're fine to go swimming Jade. I would like to see you in another three weeks, and one more appointment about a month after that just to check on you. But other than that I think we're done here." He smiled at Jade, happy that she isn't any worse for wear.

"Sweet, I'll See you then, doc." Jade rushed out, more than ready to be in her pool. Tori gave the doctor an apologetic look and asked if there was anything else. He shook his head no and motioned with his head towards Jade, "Go on and go, I have a hunch she's ready to go swimming." He snickered at his own joke. Tori said thank you and gave him a small wave.

When Tori got out to the car Jade already had the car waiting in front of the doors for Tori, "If you had been in there any longer you would have had to walk home." Jade snickered at Tori, imaging the look on her face if she had got out here and the car was gone. Once her seatbelt was buckled Tori turned to look at Jade. "We have to go the store to pick up dinner and while we're doing that you can invite your parents over." Jade didn't look at Tori. "Whatever you say, princess." Anyone else would think that Jade was mad at Tori, but she knew better. Jade was just teasing her. Tori grinned, Man, she loved her wife.

A few hours later Jade and Tori sat at their patio table with Jades parents, they had just finished eating and her parents, Drew and Ivy west, were getting ready to go home. Both women walked them out. After their goodbyes were said Jade and Tori closed the door. They cleaned up the back yard and the kitchen. Then sat down with a glass of wine each.

Jade looked down, studying her glass. She looked up at Tori, a look of determination painted on her face. "Lets adopt a baby." To say that Tori was shocked was an understatement. "I know that you wanted to be pregnant, but you wanted a big family anyways. So we can adopt a baby and then a year or two down the road when I can take some more time off from my career you can get pregnant then. I just want to make sure that I will be around for it. You don't have to make your decision now but…" Suddenly Jade lost her nerve and looked down.

Tori threw herself on Jade, spilling both of their glasses, "That's a wonderful idea, baby. I would love to." She kissed Jade. "But I have a request first." It was Tori's turn to look unsure. "Can we look into a new house, it's just that after all that stuff with Jasmine, I don't want to bring a baby into this house…" Jade tilted Tori's head so that they were eye to eye. "If you asked for the moon I would go broke trying to get it for you," Jade looked serious after saying that, then she cracked a grin. "so please don't ask for the moon because then we will move. Into a cardboard box down the road." Jades voice softened. "But yes we can move, I've actually been thinking about it myself. In fact there is this house I've wanted to look at but I know how much you loved this house when we first saw it so I didn't mention anything. If you want I can schedule an appointment." Tori just nodded at her and laid her head on Jade's chest. They laid like that for so long Tori fell asleep on Jade. She didn't have the heart to move her yet. So she just laid there listening to Tori's breathing, alone with her thoughts.

Jade was the happiest she has been since when she was in the hospital. She was going to renew her vows to the most wonderful women in the world, they were going to adopt a baby. There wasn't more that Jade could want. Then she felt happy tears running down her face. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and her cheeks still wet. Life could only get better from here.


End file.
